Scream Yoshinaruto Edition
by Yoshinaruto
Summary: 25 guests go to a party to find out that they are locked inside with a killer. Can you find out who the killer/killers is/are?
1. Chapter 1

Yoshinaruto: Hello this is my first slasher. I will be a character along with goomba guy and we will have actual names but not our real names or user names which are:

Yoshinaruto: Kyle Johnson

Goomba guy: Shane shy guy

Disclaimer: I don not own Mario Mario character or Scream, I own this story and the two main characters.

**SCREAM (YOSHINARUTO EDITION)**

CAST

Yoshinaruto as Kyle Johnson

Goomba guy as Shane Shy Guy

Mario Mario

Luigi Mario

Princess Peach

Princess Daisy

Yoshi

Birdo

Bowser

Bowser Jr.

Donkey Kong

Diddy Kong

Dixie Kong

Koops

Koopie

Kooper

Goombario

Goombella

Wario

Waluigi

Toad

Toadette

Guest stars from Scream

David Arquette as Officer Dwight "Dewey" Riley

Neve Campbell as Sidney Prescott

Courteney Cox as Gale Weathers-Riley

and co written by Yoshinaruto and Goomba guy

On Evermore Boulevard was a mansion with 25 guests at the school party. Waluigi one of the guest said that we were out of punch so the rest of the guest told him that there was some in the basement. 5 minutes later Waluigi hadn't come back yet and suddenly their was a power outage. And everyone heard a scream, it was Waluigi.

Shane: Waluigi screams like a girl. I'm going to get some soda, and btw if you want to know what I would sound like when I scream, I don't, I would just yell for backup.

Kyle: Are you crazy? Someone screams when they go to the basement and you want to go off alone?

Shane: Why you wanna come?

Kyle: Well its better then letting you go by yourself, plus I know a lot about Horror movies and how to survive them.

Shane: Well good cause I could use your experience. *Whispers* By the way I smuggled a gun in so I'm not afraid. You want one?

Kyle:...No.

Shane: Your loss.

Kyle: Okay lets just go.

Shane: Here's your soda and-

*Then they find a note in the fridge*

Note: One down 23 to go.

Kyle: Great, wait how do we know there isn't two killers?

Shane: Well either this note proves there is one killer or there is more then one killer trying to kill each other.

Kyle: I've thought of that possibility before.

Shane: Did you notice that the doors on the mansion were locked and bolted shut?

Kyle: No, why?

Shane: Because that means there is no escape were gonna have to kill or be killed.

*The phone rings and Kyle picks it up*

Kyle: Hello?

?: Hello Kyle.

Kyle: Who is this?

?: Who is this?

Kyle: I'm not playing copycat now tell me who you are!

?: I am your end.

Kyle: Mario?

?: You shouldn't wander who I am, You should think about where I am.

Kyle: Okay then How many fingers am I holding? *Raises his hands but doesn't raise a finger*

?:...

Kyle: Well I guess you don't know.

Shane: Kyle, I just heard Toadette scream.

Kyle: Okay lets go get her.

?: Wait! If you hang up then the girl dies.

Kyle: How do we know you have her?

?: Well there is the fact that she just screamed, oh and don't try and trick me by holding up your hand without lifting a finger.

Shane: Put the girl down! *Shane got his gun ready* And Kyle, get your butt over here.

Kyle: If I hang up then he kills her!

Shane: I am pointing a gun at him he isn't going to kill anyone.

Kyle: Where is he?

Shane: Where else the basement.

Kyle: Okay, I'm coming.

End of chapter : )

Will the killer get away? Will Toadette die? Will Shane get caught by the killer? Find out in the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Shane: (Kyle where the heck are you?)

*Kyle enters the rooms*

Kyle: You got him.

Shane: Well of coarse I got him this guy really sucks at hiding. Would you just cuff him already!

Kyle: Fine...wait I don't have any handcuffs.

Shane: Ugh... Just take the gun and I'll cuff him.

Kyle: Okay- wait where did you get handcuffs?

Shane: Do you really want to know?

Kyle: You stole them didn't you?

Shane: No of coarse not, I'm no criminal! Here's how I got them, a thief was making a break for it, so some cops shot him, I arrived and they let me keep the handcuffs he had on.

Kyle: Oh... O.O Shane...

Shane: What?

Kyle: Hes gone!

Shane: You had to make me tell you the story.

*Screaming*

Kyle: Toadette!

Shane: No, Toad. Toadette got stabbed and now she is dead on my foot.

Kyle: Okay then lets go get him.

Shane: Problem, we don't were or who it is.

Kyle: Well then lets get back to the others.

Both turn around to go up the stairs.

Kyle: Ahhhhhhh!

Shane: Huh.

Kyle: *Turns around to reveal he was stabbed* Shane. *Falls down the stairs*

Shane: Crap. *Catches kyle*

*The killer was standing at the top of the stairs as he wiped the blood off of the knife*

Shane: No one is hurting my friend! *Fires the gun and hits the killer who falls to the floor*

Shane: Serves you right sucker, now to go get kyle some medical assistance.

-Party room-

Shane: *Yells at top of his lungs* Everybody stop the party, Kyle has been stabbed and he needs medical attention!

Kyle: I'll... be okay, I just need to put something over the wound.

Shane: Wario, go get him some bandages! Everyone else go get some weapons from the gun safe!

Sidney: *Sigh* looks like its happening AGAIN.

Shane: What do you mean again?

Sidney: Its happened to me many times before.

Shane: Well we better do something (Oh crap I just realized I let everyone in the mansion know that I know about the killer)

Kyle: ...Okay... lets make a list of survival rules.

List: 1. Never go anywhere alone.2. Carry a weapon with you.3. Stay focused

Shane: (Oh crap! I just realized another thing about Kyle being injured. Unless Wario is 2nd and final killer, then I just sent the killer with everyone else in the mansion!)

Kyle:...Shane.

Shane: What is it?

Kyle: *Points to where he shot the killer to reveal that the killer is gone*

Shane: Crap!

Yoshi: Where did he go?

Shane: Yoshi! You have a pistol, go look for him before someone else gets killed.

Kyle: Wait.

Shane: What?

Kyle: I thought that one of the rules was don't go off on your own.

Shane: Birdo, go with him.

Birdo: Okay.

*Screaming*

Shane: That sounded a lot like Peach.

*Peach walks into the room*

Peach: No, that was Wario.

Shane: Figures.

Daisy: I brought some bandages because Wario died.

Shane: Has anyone noticed that the Kongs have been missing for awile?

Peach: Yeah, but so have the Koopas.

*Suddenly screams from the rest of the group rang out*

Shane: Kyle how many people are left alive?

Kyle: Well lets see, there were 25 of us to begin with then Wario,Waluigi,Toad, and Toadette so apparently 21.

Shane: You have got to be kidding me.

Kyle: Well lets not let any one else die.

Then two of the killers appear and start attacking everyone.

Shane: Crap! How many freakin times do I have to kill him?

The killers then stab Dixie, and Diddy

Kyle: Oh great. *Sees a pistol on the ground and grabs it* Freeze! Points gun at the killers.

*The Lights go out again*

Kyle: Ah! let go of me!

Shane: *Shoots the gun in random directions not caring about the fact that the lights are off*

*Lights go on*

Shane: *Sees where his shots had landed, one hit a chair, the second one hit the wall*

Shane: I wonder who the killer is? *Says Shane sarcastically*(Yoshi and Birdo)

Koops: Okay lets go kill the killer.

Luigi: And Find Kyle.

Mario: I still can't believe this is happening.

Yoshinaruto: I probably won't post any chapters without goomba guy unless the chapter doesn't include him. Also, this chapter has been done for a week or two, maybe three, I just wanted to edit it by taking out a few scenes and adding a little as well as correcting spelling mistakes. I hope everyone likes it. :)

What will happen to Kyle? Who is the killer? Who will die next? When will I post the next chapter? Find out in chapter 3.


	3. Chapter 3

Yoshinaruto: I think I will start a list of who is still alive and who is dead every few chapters.

Kyle: Unknown

Shane: Alive

Mario: Alive

Luigi: Alive

Peach: Alive

Daisy: Alive

Yoshi: Alive

Birdo: Alive

Donkey Kong: Alive

Diddy: Dead

Dixie: Dead

Bowser: Alive

Bowser Jr.: Alive

Wario: Dead

Waluigi: Dead

Toad: Dead

Toadette: Dead

Koops: Alive

Koopie: Alive

Kooper: Alive

Goombario: Alive

Goombella: Alive

Sidney: Alive

Dewey: Alive

Gale: Alive

* * *

Yoshi: I heard screaming.

Birdo: Lets go check it out.

Yoshi: But what if the killer is waiting for us?

Birdo: What if the killer is in this room?

Yoshi: …Fine, lets go.

*Bang!*

Yoshi and Birdo both jump when they hear it.

Yoshi: What was that?

Birdo: It sounded like it came from the basement.

Yoshi: Should we check it out?

Birdo: Maybe.

Yoshi: Okay.

Birdo: I will stay up here and you go check it out.

Yoshi: Oh well thanks a lot.

Birdo: Just go!

Yoshi: Fine.

Yoshi opens the door and slowly gos down the stairs until he finds the light switch which he turns on.

Yoshi: I found the light switch!

Birdo: What do you see?

Yoshi: Um... I see a trash bag!

Birdo: Whats in it?

Yoshi: Let me look!

Yoshi slowly walks to the trash bag and unwraps it to reveal Donkey Kong who had his throat slit.

Yoshi: *Screams*

Birdo: What is it?

As Birdo said that, the killer came behind her and knocked her out.

Yoshi: Birdo! Is that you?

Then the killer knocked him out too.

-Party room-

Kooper: Where are Yoshi and Birdo? They left like an hour ago.

Koops: I don't know, what about Shane?

Koopie: He went to look for Kyle.

Koops: Makes sense.

-Upstairs bedroom-

Goombario: What are you reading?

Goombella: Dictionary.

Goombario: Seriously?

Goombella: Well I have already read everything else.

Goombario: Reading isn't everything.

Goombella: Well its entertaining.

Goombario: There is more to do then that.

Goombella: Yeah, okay.

Goombario: There is T.V.

Goombella: Or we could look for a way out of here.

Goombario: That's a good idea.

Goombella: Lets try and find a window.

Goombario: How about we call the police.

Goombella: Isn't there already a police officer here?

Goombario: Yeah but he is INSIDE the mansion, we need someone outside of the mansion.

Goombella: I will call 911 on my cell phone.

Yoshinaruto: Yay I did a full chapter by myself. Also my character might be a Koopa because his name starts with k but I choose for him to human. Does any one have a guess who the killer(s) is? Honestly I just know tried to think more about it so I'm not really sure who it is. Hope you liked the story so far O.O and own characters are fun :)


	4. Chapter 4

Yoshinaruto: Another chapter by myself, and I did some thinking after I posted the chapter and I have decided who the Killer(s) is(are). I will also put up a list of votes at the end of the page. Enjoy.

* * *

Goombario: Well?

Goombella: I got someone!

Goombario: Well tell them where we are.

Goombella: Just let me talk!

Goombario: Okay, you don't have to be so rude about it.

Goombella: Hello police, my friends and I are trapped in a mansion with a psychopath killer or killers.

Police: Okay where is the mansion?

Goombella: 256 Evermore Boulevard.

Police: Okay we will be there when we can, its just a little far away.

Goombella: Okay please hurry! Oh and bring something to break the door in.

Goombario: Well what should we do now?

Goombella: I say we catch the killer or killers.

Goombario: Okay you're insane.

Goombella: Hey, the sooner the better, because if we catch him, her, or them then no one else will have to die.

Goombario: But how are we supposed to find them?

Goombella: … Good point.

* * *

The Basement

Yoshi: Were am I? Birdo are you awake.

Birdo: *Snort* huh?

Yoshi: We have been captured by the killers.

Birdo: How do you know there is more then one?

Yoshi: Because I doubt one person could do all this by him or herself.

Birdo: True, but Bowser could.

Yoshi: That's true. Anyway, we need to get out of here.

Birdo: Yeah, how?

Yoshi: I don't know, scream for help?

Birdo: Sure lets get more people captured.

Yoshi: Look, if we don't do something we are going to die.

Birdo: We are being used as hostages, so if someone does come down here they will kill us.

Yoshi: Yeah I guess you're right.

* * *

Party Room

Mario: So Peach, if we get out of this, do you want to go get some pasta.

Peach: I would rather focus on surviving then thinking about pasta Mario.

Mario: I know, but I am just so hungry and I am scared to go to the kitchen, I left my phone at home-

Peach: We will be fine, just don't worry so much.

Bowser: Want to watch T.V.?

Bowser Jr.: That sounds fun.

Daisy: Why not, turn it on.

Bowser: Okay.

Mario: Ah!

Peach what?

Peach looks to her side to see Mario Being stabbed by the killer.

Peach: No! Mario!

Bowser: Its too late! Hes gone.

Peach: You're one of the killers!

Bowser: Me?

Peach: Yes you! You would want Mario dead so you told you're partner to kill him! I have it all figured out now!

Luigi: How do we know you and Bowser aren't just arguing in front of everyone so that they won't know that you two are the killers!

Bowser: If we are both the killers then how did the killer just come out and kill Mario?

Luigi: Exactly! There are Three killers!

Peach: Can we just lock Luigi in the Basement? He is all messed up from this!

Bowser: Wait how do we know you aren't the killer Luigi?

Luigi: Why would I be the killer?

Peach: It makes perfect since! You are tired of Mario getting all the fame that you wanted to kill him!

Bowser Jr.: Stop it!

They all turn their attention to him.

Bowser Jr.: This was supposed to be a party not a massacre! I'm just a kid! I'm not used to all this fighting!

After that speech Bowser Jr. runs away from them.

Bowser: Wait!

Luigi: You see what you do?

Bowser: That's it I'm gonna strangle you!

Peach: Enough! Lets stop fighting!

Daisy: Peach and Jr. are right, fighting won't solve anything!

Peach: Lets just stay calm.

Bowser: Fine.

Luigi: … Well then lets go to the Basement, that's probably where the killer is.

Peach: Right, everyone get your weapons ready!

Yoshinaruto: Did I do good? Anyway here are the votes.

Peach: 1

Bowser: 1

Yoshinaruto: Those are the only votes so far, anyone else think they know? You can vote on who you think the killer or killers is/are, 1? 2? 3? How many are there and which ones are they? I am the only one that knows, not even goomba guy knows :)


	5. Chapter 5

Yoshinaruto: Goomba guy has returned! Oh, and whoever guesses the killer or killers right gets to see the first chapter of Scream 2, if you get it kind of right (By guessing to many or not enough) then you get to see half of the first chapter of the sequel.

Goomba guy: I'm back!

Yoshinaruto let the series continue!

* * *

Shane: Kyle where the heck are you!

Then he sees Kyle on the ground with his throat slit.

Shane: come out killer and meet your fate!

Then the killer comes out with his knife.

Shane: Bye Bye time. *He then shoots the killer*

Then Shane hears screaming.

Shane: I'm coming!

As Shane enters the room he sees Yoshi, Birdo, Dewey, and Gale tied up to some chairs.

Shane: Where is he?

?: Over here.

Shane backs away from the killer and holds up his gun.

?: That doesn't work on me.

He then reveals that he was wearing a bullet proof vest.

Then Kyle enters the room.

Shane: Your alive!

Kyle: Is it really a surprise?

Shane: Yes!

Kyle: Well I guess this is a surprise then. *Points gun at Shane*

Shane: Why?

Kyle: I'm the killer.

Shane: Why are you the killer?

Kyle: Why not? Well good bye. *Shoots the other killer in the back of the head* That's why, I was the killer so I could save everyone.

Shane: Makes since. So who was the killer?

Kyle: Mario.

Mario: Yeah it was me. But... I guess it didn't work.

Kyle: Well lets go.

Peach: Mario was the killer?

Shane: You are in love with the killer?

Peach: Lets get everyone out of here.

Kyle: Well that was a waste of a party.

Kooper: I never would of thought it was him.

Shane: Wait, you were there when the killers attacked, how did that happen?

Kyle: Mario got Donkey Kong to pretend to be the killer the killed him.

Police: Is everyone alright?

Kyle: Yeah, we are all fine. Lets go.

Shane: I'm not fine! *Reveals gunshot wound in shoulder*

Kyle: We will take you to the hospital.

* * *

Hospital

Shane: Why didn't you tell me you were the killer?

Kyle: I don't know.

Yoshi: But we are out now, it's all over.

_**THE END**_

Yoshinaruto: The votes were:

Bowser: 1

Peach: 1

Bowser Jr.: 1

Yoshi: 1

Birdo: 1

They were all incorrect sadly.


End file.
